ESOS PRIMEROS BESOS
by DeinoO-Dragomir
Summary: Seis chicos, seis besos, seis historias romanticas y no tanto sobre esos increibles y memorables primeros besos.
1. Roxanne's first kiss:Erick

_**Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"**  
_

_**NADA ME PERTENECE EXCEPTO ERICK Y TERRY QUE SON PERSONAJES IDEADOS POR MOI... LO DEMAS FUE ESCRITO, PENSADO, E IDEADO POR LA GRAN JOTAKA.**_

_**Primera viñeta, Rox nos cuenta la historia de su primer beso... pal fanfic...!**_

* * *

ROXANNE POV

Habían dos cosas que yo adoraba del mundo de los muggles. La primera, los parques de diversiones. La segunda, los chocolates que el hermano de mi mejor amiga Terry me regalaba cada vez que me veía.

Terry y yo íbamos juntas a Hogwarts, nos habíamos conocido en el expreso y al final el sombrero nos había enviado juntas a Gryffindor. Fuimos las mejores amigas desde entonces, pero, ¿quién diría que el padre de Terry y mi padrino Harry eran primos? Empezamos a invitar a los Dursley a nuestras cenas navideñas. Fue así como lo conocí.

Lo había visto antes en el colegio, pero nunca me había detenido a prestarle demasiada atención. Erick era un año mayor que yo. Era alto, atlético, rubio y tenía ojos azules. Aquello no me hubiera llamado la atención en absoluto, de no ser por el sentido del humor de ese chico. Es que él era tan divertido y tan adorable que no pude evitar que se convirtiera en mi primer amor. Y si, señores y señoras, me pasé dos años de mi vida enamorada del hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga.

De algún modo que hasta el día de hoy considero increible, nos hicimos grandes amigos, pese incluso a que él iba a Hufflepuff y que no coincidíamos casualmente por el castillo. Pero, siempre que nos veíamos, él me regalaba un chocolatillo con relleno de crema de fresa que él sacaba de entre mi cabello. ¿Cómo lo hacía? No tengo idea, pero era tan asombroso y mágico que prefería no responder esa cuestión.

MI cumpleaños era durante las vacaciones de fin de curso, por lo que no podía celebrarlo en Hogwarts como la mayoría de chicas, pero bueeeno, ya estaba acostumbrada, así que el año en que cumplí trece, me esperé otra celebración sencilla en casa de la abuela Molly con todos mis primos y quizás algún amigo de ellos. Nunca me esperé que Erick negociara de saber Merlín que maneras con mi padre para que me dejase salir un par de horas con él.

Así que cuando Erick me envió un mensaje de texto a mi iMagic para darme la noticia y decirme que me recogería a las cinco, no hice más que emocionarme, gritar, reir a carcajadas cual neurótica, ponerme a brincar sobre mi cama y caerme. Me puse ropa bonita, me cepillé el cabello y me apliqué mascara de pestañas, aunque con lo grandes que eran mis ojos, no era del todo necesario.

Exactamente a las cinco, tocó la puerta y salí como alma que lleva el diablo a abrirle. Me llevó al nuevo parque de diversiones en Londres. Asumo que imaginaran que me sentía en una nube. Estaba en uno de mis lugares preferidos en el planeta, con el chico que me gustaba celebrando mi cumpleaños.

Me llevó a todas las atracciones a las que quise ir, literalmente. Ganó un hermoso gato de peluche para mí en uno de esos juegos de dispárale al objetivo y me abrigó con su casaca de estilo de instituto norteamericano que había visto en todas esa películas que le gustaban a Victorie. Está por demás decir que para impresionarle me había puesto lo más bonito que tenía para este verano, es decir, había estrenado un vestido rosa floreado hasta un poco por encima de la rodilla, sandalias de tiras de color marrón, una carterita de cuero con flecos y mi chaqueta de jean favorita con pins de Avicii.

Fuimos hasta un Starbucks a comprar un Frappe –mi bebida favorita en el mundo mundial y la galaxia galáctica –y luego subimos a la rueda de la fortuna. Ver Londres desde arriba era probablemente lo más bonito que había visto en mi vida, y si incluimos la iluminación en lucesen luces lilas, pueden imaginar lo hermoso que era todo aquello.

-Sabes, Rox, quería regalarte algo especial por tu cumpleaños, pro todo lo que escogía me parecía inadecuado. – me tomó la mano y muy sutilmente –aunque yo percibía absolutamente todo – entrelazó sus dedos con los mios. ¡Oh por Merlin y sus túnicas sexys , esto no era real… pero estaba pasando! De repente, el breve espacio de la caceta me pareció abismal y quise que la distancia entre nosotros fuera nula. Me sorprendí a mi misma deseando su cercanía y no pude evitar sentirme acalorada, entonces tomé un sorbo de mi café para disimular y él rio al verme. –Tienes un bigote, Rox.

Oh, rayos. Rápidamente me puse a buscar un pañuelo en mi cartera, pero él fue más rápido que yo y me pasó suavemente el pulgar por los labios. Y aunque soy morena, estuve segura de que el notaría mi sonrojo. Mi corazón latía desbocado por la expectación. Supe lo que iba a pasar incluso antes de ver como él se inclinaba para rozar sus labios con los mios. Mi primer beso.

Entonces él se apartó, solo para dedicarme su sonrisa traviesa, dirigir su mano a mi cabello y sacar un chocolate. Mi regalo especial. Me besó otra vez antes de decirme –Feliz cumpleaños, Rox.

* * *

Reviews?


	2. Hugo's first kiss:Cherry

_**Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".**_

_**Segunda viñeta, donde Hugo nos cuenta su primer beso. No se porque, pero siempre he pensado que Hugo tendría ese mismo defecto que Ron, de prendarse de una chica bonita sin conocerla en realidad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo mágico no me pertenecen a mi sino a la gran y osea helow JOTAKA y blablablá…**_

* * *

HUGO POV

Vamos de fiesta, decían, será genial, decían.

Claro, permítanme diferir, pero, ¿qué consideran ustedes como genial? Y digo, no es que sea un mojigato pero, ¿en serio es necesario tomar tanto para divertirse en una fiesta?

Ahora soy yo el tonto que va a llevar a su hermana, sus primos y posiblemente a todos los amigos de ellos a sus respectivas salas comunes so riesgo de ser castigado. Pero vamos, Hugo, no es la primera vez… solo a mí se me ocurre volver a venir a una de las fiestas anuales de los Hufflepuff por el Día de los Caídos sabiendo como terminaban.

Me siento en uno de los sillones que están repartidos por la sala común de los tejones e intento hacer caso omiso al espectáculo que está dando mi prima Lily subida en la barra improvisada donde sirven tragos de colores fosforescentes, bailando como poseída una canción muggle bastante pegajosa. Definitivamente debo admitir que los puffies si que saben cómo armar una fiesta, y no es por nada, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de hijos de muggles que hay en la casa de Helga, sus fiestas son desmadres cósmicos. Y gracias a mis primos, yo he estado en todas y cada una de las que dieron desde que llegué al colegio hace cuatro años. Si, sería absolutamente fantástico, de no ser porque yo siempre me he sentido fuera de lugar en las fiestas, incluso en las que uno no debe ir con pareja. Y a todo esto, creo que el motivo real por el que mis primos me traen es porque necesitan a alguien que se haga cargo de ellos cuando están perdidos de tragos. Por Merlin, incluso Lucy está aquí, lo cual es decir mucho.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo a mi hermana coqueteando con Scorpius Malfoy, el novio de Lily. Ruedo los ojos al imaginarme la reacción que tendrá mi prima. James está detrás de ellos, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta a su conquista de turno. Dom y Fred están compitiendo para saber quien aguanta más tragos azules, con una gran ronda de curiosos alrededor, y por lo que alcanzo a ver con las luces neon y las personas pasando, al final, Dom gana y su hermano la abraza y agita el puño al aire. Roxie esta junto a su novio en la cabina del DJ y Albus está persiguiendo a Lucy para que acepte un trago. Todos se divierten, excepto yo.

Y aun faltan varias horas antes de que la fiesta llegue a su fin, ya que cada año supera su record, y el año pasado, la fiesta había terminado cuando el sol ya mostraba sus primeros rayos. Lo cual significa que me faltaban largas horas antes de ser libre.

Entonces la veo. Ella y sus andares de modelo, con esos tacones que muy pocas chicas pueden utilizar sin caerse al tercer paso. Sus piernas kilométricas y blancas, su cintura breve, su busto de tamaño ideal, su cuello largo y finalmente, su rostro de veela. Demonios, era bellísima.

Díganme, ¿es demasiado cliché estar enamorado de la chica mas hermosa, popular y facil de Hogwarts por cuatro años, aun sabiendo que semejante beldad nunca le prestaría atención a alguien como yo? Si, pienso que es cliché, pero no es como si me importara demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, ella siempre sería Camille Parkinson, la chica perfecta, y yo siempre seria Hugo Weasley, otro más del clan de los Weasley. Ni siquiera en sueños podría imaginar que de algún modo ella y yo conectáramos. A menos que contáramos aquella vez que la había dejado en su sala común cuando no podía ponerse de pie siquiera. Y estaba seguro de que ella no tenia idea de que había sido yo quien la había dejado sana y salva en las dominios de las serpientes.

Pero allí estaba ella, viniendo hacia mi abanicándose el rostro con una mano y llevando un vaso de algo turquesa en la otra. Me quedé embobado por su figura luciendo ese vestido negro y lila posiblemente hecho exclusivamente para ella por su madre diseñadora, con su cabellera negra lacia hasta las caderas. Si, sabía que ella se había involucrado con casi todos los chicos con cierta fama del colegio, pero no me importaba. Se sienta a mi lado y se deshace de sus tacones. No puedo evitar mirarla mientras apura de un trago el contenido de su vaso. Como un autómata tomo el paquete de pañuelitos que hay en mi bolsillo y se los entrego.

-Gracias, Hugo. – le oígo decir por encima del bullicio y abro los ojos por la sorpresa. Ella sabe mi nombre. –Tu siempre tan atento.

-¿C…como… tu… mi nombre… yo…? –se que ella debe pensar que soy un idiota, pero estoy francamente sorprendido.

-Eres el único chico que no ha intentado aprovecharse de mi cuando estaba borracha. –explica ella y siento el sonrojo en mis mejillas. Las de ella también están arreboladas, pero sé que es por lo que ha bebido. De otro modo nunca estaría hablando con un perdedor como yo. –Nunca te agradecí por haberme llevado a las mazmorras esa noche...

No termino de comprender. Pero antes de que pueda pensar, siento sus labios sobre los mios. Es un solo momento, pero soy perfectamente capaz de sentir el sabor de la cereza de su brillo de labios, el mismo que ha hecho que se gane ese apodo. Cherry.

Y luego ella se aparta, me mira, sonríe y se para para irse descalza a conseguir otra conquista para esa noche. Y yo me quedo como un idiota, al darme cuenta que quizás venir a estas fiestas no es tan malo después de todo.

Y es que ni en sueños imagine que mi primer beso se lo robaría la chica hermosa, popular y fácil del colegio, la misma de la que yo estaba enamorado.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Rose's first kiss:James

_**Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"**  
_

_**NADA ME PERTENECE EXCEPTO EL iMAGIC QUE ES UN OIVENTO TOTALMENTE MIO... APRATE DE ELLO JOTAKA ES UNA CPAA Y PROBABLEMENTE MO SABE QUE EXISTO Y BLABLABLA... Y CREO ESTE MUNDO MARAVILLOSO**_

_**Tercera viñeta... Rose -estirada-Weasley**_

* * *

Rose hubiera querido tener un primer beso memorable y épico… de esos que se recuerdan por la eternidad y que cuando pensara en el chico afortunado se le erizaran los vellos y sintiera un zoológico en el estómago. Sí, Primrose Weasley, o Rose para fines prácticos era bastante ingenua aun con sus catorce años. Aun creía que encontraría un amor como el de los libros que con tanto afán leía. Aun pensaba que encontraría a un príncipe azul, o en su defecto a un caballero de lustrosa armadura. Y ese era posiblemente el motivo por el que James dedicaba el cincuenta por ciento de su tiempo a molestarla sobre su hombre ideal y otras patéticas ideas que estaban en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Pero a Rose le daba igual.

O al menos le dio igual hasta navidad de ese cuarto año.

Otra cosa que todos deberían saber sobre ella es que adoraba la navidad con cada fibra de su ser. El espíritu navideño, compartir con su familia y amigos, regalos, galletas, chocolate caliente. Para ella era magnífico. No podía evitar emocionarse con los villancicos como cuando tenía cinco. Y ese era otro motivo por el que era el blanco de las puyas de James.

Pero en cuarto año, todos los Wealey que asistían a Hogwarts habían llegado a la decisión unánime de que querían pasar una navidad en el castillo, juntos como la familia que eran. Así que todos habían enviado mensajes a sus respectivos progenitores indicándoles sobre su decisión.

Y sí, recibieron la noche buena juntos en la torre de astronomía, gritando feliz navidad en pijamas, batas y pantuflas. Charlaron durante horas y acompañaron todo con bocadillos que Lily había robado de las cocinas y deleitándose con los fuegos artificiales de Sortilegios Weasley. Al final, cuando todos estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos en sus posiciones, quedaron de encontrarse al día siguiente en el gran comedor a la hora del almuerzo.

**ROSE POV**

-Rose –sentí que alguien me llamaba pero decidí ignorar a esa familiar voz ya que en ese momento debía dormir por lo menos tres horas más. Pero no estaba de suerte y continuaron zarandeándome hasta que tuve que abrir los ojos. –Hasta que despiertas, bella roncadora.

-Yo no ronco, Luce. Pero a todo esto, ¿Por qué me despertaste temprano uno de los pocos días en los que puedo dormir hasta tarde? – Traté de controlar mi mal humor por las mañanas ya que no quería discutir con mi prima Lucy, pero no podía negar que detestaba que me despertaran. Dormir era literalmente lo que más amaba hacer y lo que menos hacía porque debía estudiar hasta tarde y levantarme temprano por las clases, así que mi mal despertar era bastante justificable.

-Seré curiosa, primita ¿Qué significa para ti la palabra temprano? –dijo a la vez me ponía prácticamente en las narices el iMagic rosa que marcaba las doce y cuarto. Demonios, aun podía dormir cinco minutos más. –Muévete que tenemos media hora para encontrarnos con la familia en el gran comedor.

-Seeh –respondí mientras volvía a plantar la cara en la almohada, pero no fueron ni cinco segundos ya que Lucy se encargó de levantarme a empujones y yo me resigné a tener que ducharme, cambiarme y demás.

Elegí mis pantalones negros más ajustados, me puse una camiseta roja simple y encima el suéter con la R bordada que la abuela Molly envió. Y un par de zapatillas viejas. Me recogí el pelo húmedo en un moño desprilijo y con algo de perfume estaba lista.

Fijé la vista en Lucy que estaba, como siempre, lo suficientemente arreglada para salir a una cita pero lo suficientemente cómoda para estar en pijamas. A veces sentía envidia de que Lucy fuera capaz de lograr eso con su aspecto, ya que se veía bien con todo. Pero si la vida te da limones, debes hacer limonada, ¿no?

Bajamos charlando de alguna cosa sin importancia, entonces lo vi. James estaba en la sala común con Dom y Fred sentado en las piernas de esta. Puse los ojos en blanco y les lance un Feliz Navidad al paso, mientras avanzaba hasta el retrato, pero a pocos pasos de este, sentí que la mano de alguien me tomaba por la muñeca y me giraba con algo de rudeza.

-Feliz navidad, Rosie. –dijo James y para mi sorpresa- y la de todos los presentes- me abrazó. Y no pude hacer más que corresponder el abrazo.

Pero de algo no me fijé, y es que estábamos bajo el muérdago. James y yo. Mierda.

Y él estaba sonriendo de manera maniaca. Él lo había planeado todo. Iba a matarlo, pero el muérdago no iba a liberarnos si no… mierda.

-Tú, idiota… -y el idiota ya me había plantado un beso en la boca y se estaba alejando con sus malditos aires de gran conquistador.

Después de ese día, maldije el muérdago una y mil veces. Y a mi primo James lo maldije mucho más. y la navidad perdió su encanto... todo por su culpa.

Reviews?


	4. James first kiss:Matthew

_**Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"**_

_**TODO ES DE JOTAKA SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y BLABLABLA..**_

_**CUARTA VIÑETA... LA TRUMATICA EXPERIENCIA DE JAMES**_

* * *

-¿Y qué tal te fue con Amanda, Jimmy? –me preguntó Fred mientras caminábamos hasta el gran comedor.

-Terrible, hermano, no me dejó tocarla, ni besarla ni nada. –le conté. Mi cita con Amanda Greystone había sido un literal fracaso y una gran pérdida de capital ya que no había tenido lo que quería. Si quería ganarle a Malfoy en la apuesta de quien era el primero en cerrar la ronda y besar a todas las chicas de Hogwarts que no apellidaran Weasley o Potter, tenía que conseguir que todas las féminas de este colegio me dieran un beso. Y no es que me faltaran muchas, pero debía admitir que Malfoy me llevaba la delantera, al menos con las niñitas de primero y segundo, aunque yo era un maestro con las señoritas veteranas, ósea sexto y séptimo curso…. Y aun así no podía conseguir el maldito beso con Amanda después de tres citas. Iba a volverme loco.

-Quizás Malfoy le conto sobre la apuesta. –comentó mi primo. Yo también había pensado eso, pero lo descarté a sabiendas de que el rubiales era un jodido caballero así que no haría trampa.

-No lo creo.

Bajamos un tramo de escaleras y doblamos a la derecha, por un pasillo desierto donde tomaríamos el atajo del tapiz para llegar al otro extremo del castillo.

-¿Y Dom? – le pregunté dándome cuenta por fin de la ausencia de mi prima favorita que era la que completaba nuestro trio.

-Tiene uno de esos problemas de chicas… ya sabes… cada mes…. –me explicó con tranquilidad y me pregunté por enésima vez como era que no le importaba hablar sobre ello. Y me recordé a mi mismo que era porque él tenía una hermana que era solo un año menor que él.

-Eww… déjalo, Fred. –le pedí.

Llegamos al tapiz y pasamos bajo él, y de pronto estábamos al otro lado del castillo, por donde sería más fácil bajar los dos pisos que nos separaban del gran comedor. Tenía que llegar muy rápido allí porque en mi interior mis intestinos amenazaban con comerse el uno al otro.

Pero algo nos interceptó, o en realidad, alguien. Lo reconocí de algún modo como aquel extraño y afeminado muchacho de Huffepuff, Matthew Gable. Hijo de muggles.

-Hey Matt, ¿que hay? –otra cosa que me sorprendía mucho de Fred era que conocía a todo el colegio por nombre y apellido. Increíble pero cierto.

-Eh, yo… -me crucé de brazos y le di una mirada reprobatoria. No era que tuviera ningún perjuicio contra él pero definitivamente estaba haciendo que perdiera importantes minutos de mi almuerzo. –Bueno, en realidad yo quería decirle a James que… que yo…

Fredie y yo intercambiamos una mirada confundida y nos dispusimos a irnos, pero en el último segundo Matthew me tomó por la mueca y me obligó a voltearme. Iba a empezar a maldecir y a dejarle en claro que nadie tocaba la mercancía, pero no me esperé sentir los labios del chico sobre los mios.

Ahora, por favor, que alguien me pellizque porque esto no es real. Me estaba besando un chico. UN CHICO POR MERLIN

En los tres segundos que tardé en asimilar esto, Fred ya había roto en carcajadas y Matthew ya se había alejado corriendo.

Joder.

-Vaya vaya, Jimmy… no sabía que producías esas pasiones en hombres también. –se burló mi primo y entonces reaccioné y le dediqué una mirada fulminante.

-Vámonos, Fred. Me muero de hambre –caminamos lo que faltaba hasta el gran comedor entre risas por su parte y maldiciones por la mia.

-Oye, James. Creo que Malfoy se moriría si se enterase que tienes ese poder en ambos generos. –comentó Fred.

Lo que me dio una idea. Este primer extraño, bizarro e inesperado primer beso con un hombre me había dado una idea. A ver qué diría Scorpius cuando le propusiera otra apuesta…

* * *

Reviews?


	5. Lily's first kiss:Diego

_**Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"**_

_**todo es de Jotaka y etc etc blablabla**_

_**Quinta viñeta, dedicada a mi amiga Adriana que es fan de mis fics y que siempre quiso un beso entre estos dos...**_

* * *

¿Besos?... prefería snitches.

Realmente nunca me había puesto a pensar en mi primer beso o pavadas como esas, es decir, quien demonios pensaría en algo así cuando había docenas de bromas y travesuras en las que uno podía perder el tiempo.

O al menos no había pensado en ello hasta segundo año, cuando Scorpius idiota Malfoy le dijo a todo el colegio que yo era su novia y que por eso me había cedido el puesto de buscadora por el que habíamos competido… MENTIRAS. Yo me gané ese lugar con mi esfuerzo, no fue con suerte ni nada… solo que al rubio tonto no le gustaba admitirlo. Y para vengarse de mi corrió el rumor de que estábamos saliendo. ¿Imaginan las ganas que tuve de golpearlo? Claro que no iba a salir con Malfoy nunca jamás en mi vida, prefería salir con el calamar gigante, aunque tampoco habría mucha diferencia, porque ambos individuos tenían tentáculos, pero les dedicaban usos diferentes, y eran bastante repulsivos –bien, quizás Scorpius no tanto -.

Pero como fuese, conociendo a Malfoy, un día no muy lejano iba a besarme por el simple gusto de incordiarme y sabría que, bueno que nunca había besado a nadie. Y que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Y tampoco podía creer que me estuviera preocupando tanto por culpa de ese cretino.

-¿En qué piensas, Lu? –Diego me sacó de mis pensamientos. Le dediqué una mirada vacía, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Has besado a alguien? –realmente debería empezar a controlar mi boca.

-¿A qué viene eso? –retrucó él. Solo me alcé de hombros para quitarle importancia, aunque iba a pedirle una locura si me decía que sí. –Bueno, sí. Y no pienso darte los detalles sangrientos.

Reímos de buena gana hasta que yo me obligué a expulsar esa palabra.

-Enséñame.

La cara de Diego fue un poema. Pasó de la gracia a la confusión, luego al pánico y por ultimo al enojo en cuestión de segundos.

-Estas jugando, ¿Verdad? –negué en forma de respuesta. Me miró con sorpresa pero luego sonrió. Ese era una de las muchas cosas que yo apreciaba de Diego, que no se hacía un mundo de algo tan simple como un beso. – ¿Estas segura?

-Si. Eres mi mejor amigo, así que no contará en el registro, ¿o si?

-Mmm… Depende.

-¿De qué?

-De que tal vaya.

Estábamos solos en la sala común, mientras medio mundo estaba o almorzando o en Hogsmeade. Los gemelos estaban castigados así que no había posibilidad de que alguien nos molestara. Y en ese momento pensé que si no fuera porque no albergaba ningún tipo de sentimiento romántico por Diego, él habría sido el tipo ideal al que darle mi primer beso, el que no fuera en práctica me refiero.

Diego era atractivo en muchos aspectos. Tenía la piel blanca fantasmal, ojos azules eléctricos con cierta forma almendrada, cabello negro muy crecido, tanto que su flequillo lacio le llegaba a la nariz, pero el de algún modo lograba mantenerlo fuera de su campo de visión sin perder el estilo. Era más alto que yo por lo menos por una cabeza, con extremidades esbeltas y movimientos felinos. Pero no solo era atractivo físicamente.

La única palabra con la que puedo describir su personalidad es genial. Así de simple. Diego era genial.

Por desgracia yo no podía ver a Diego como algo más que un hermano, un colega. Mi mejor amigo. Pero estaba fuera de discusión que yo preferiría mil beses darle mi primer beso a Diego que a Scorpius.

Pensé en todo ello mientras Diego acercaba su rostro al mio y sin ceremonias me besaba. Era extraño, ya que no sentía nada de nada más que un contacto más íntimo. Pero tuve que tragarme mis palabras cuando su lengua profundizó en mi boca y comenzó a besarme con rudeza. Ahora sí que puedo decir que creo en todos los clichés absurdos al respecto. Y sí, sentía fuegos artificiales y todo eso en mi interior. Entonces le correspondí.

Y me descubrí a mí misma queriendo que este beso entrara en el conteo.

Cuando todo terminó nos separamos jadeando y algo sonrojados, aunque los dos sabíamos que esto no iba a cambiar nada entre nosotros. Éramos mejores amigos y eso no cambiaría nunca.

-Y bien, ¿qué tal lo hice? –le pregunté luego.

-Definitivamente cuenta como el primero. –me respondió y luego se echó en mi regazo, como lo hacía siempre. Nada iba a cambiar. Aunque fuese mi primer beso oficialmente, Diego y yo seguiríamos siendo los delincuentes de Hogwarts sin nada romántico entre nosotros.

Lo único que lamenté fue que mi primer beso se diera a causa de Scorpius Malfoy…

* * *

Reviews?


	6. Scorpius first kiss:Lily

_**Este fic participa para el primer reto del foro Scorly, enemies, friends and lovers.**_

_**TODO PERTENECE A JOTAKA**_

_**SEXTA Y ULTIMA VIÑETA... SCORPIUS**_

* * *

-No me toques Malfoy. Ilústrame, ¿Por qué sigues persiguiéndome a mi cuando muy bien puedes tener a cualquier chica de este colegio? –me dijo ella tratando de zafarse de mi agarre, aunque yo no estaba dispuesto a soltarla ni por todo el oro de Gringots.

-Porque la que me interesa eres tú. – le confesé. No era algo nuevo ya que llevaba diciéndoselo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por algún motivo ella se negaba a tomar en serio mis palabras.

-Sí, claro. Deja de jugar y quítate de una vez.

-Mmm… no. –ella estaba apoyada contra la pared de una pasillo desierto en el castillo y yo la tenía atrapada, con mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza para evitar su escape. Esta vez no iba a dejarla ir. Iba a convencerla de que lo que sentía por ella era verdadero y no un simple juego.

-Bien, entonces dime qué demonios quieres. –soltó ella y pude ver la cólera en sus ojos, pero que no se transmitía en ninguna otra facción de su rostro. Era algo que yo amaba de ella, que sus ojos enormes de color caramelo eran suficientes para reflejar una gran variedad de sentimientos. Y en este momento su enojo se notaba.

-Quiero que me creas, preciosa. –dije yo en un susurro bajísimo. Me acerqué a su cuello y pude oler su perfume de kiwi, ese que también estaba en mi amortentia. Su hermoso cabello estaba sujeto en una trenza floja que dejaba un par de mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro. Sus ojos enmarcados con una gruesa línea de delineador negro y esa piel de porcelana. Simplemente amaba todo de ella.

-Por enésima vez, Malfoy, deja de jugar. –exclamó ella con voz cansina. –Así arruinaste nuestra amistad…

Ese fue un golpe bajo. Haber perdido mi amistad y camaradería con Lily fue probablemente el peor error de mi vida, ya que también perdí a mi mejor amigo, Albus, que pensaba que yo solo quería jugar con su hermanita. Y yo quería recuperarlos a ambos.

-¿Por qué no me crees, Lily? Me has gustado desde que te conocí pero…

-¿Por qué debería creerte? ¿No es esta la misma línea que le sueltas a todas para poderte meter entre sus piernas? –la observé por un instante. Ella era muy franca y directa, y si me estaba diciendo esto, quería decir que ella ya no confiaba en mi. Era cierto que me había involucrado con muchas señoritas con anterioridad, pero ninguna de ellas ocupó ni la enésima parte de la que Lily ocupaba en mi. –Scorpius, deja de mentir. Lo único que quieres de una mujer es tenerla en horizontal y servicial, no te importan sus sentimientos. Y yo no voy a ser una más del montón de zorras desechadas.

-Lily… por favor… dame una…

-Me gustas, Scorpius.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. No podía creer lo que acababa de oir. Ella había confesado que yo le gustaba. –Pero no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

-Pero Lily…

-Me gustan los desafíos, Scor, pero tu no eres uno, eres un caso perdido. Nada me asegura que si yo aceptara tus "sentimientos" – hizo comillas con sus dedos – voy a salir bien parada. Así que se honesto por una vez en tu vida y dime cual es el objetivo de todo esto. ¿Acostarte conmigo?

-Lily, yo nunca…

-Vamos, Scorpius, no esperarás que me crea eso ¿o sí?

-Lily, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte lo que siento por ti. –ella me dedicó una mirada indescifrable, luego suspiró y asintió.

-Hazlo ahora. –me quedé con la cara desencajada ya que no esperaba algo así. Había supuesto que ella me permitiría llevarla a una cita o algo similar, no aquello. –Bésame.

¿Besarla? Quería hacerlo, pero me había imaginado cientos de veces ese momento y debía ser perfecto. Me quedé viéndola por una largo tiempo, hasta que ella sonrió y se liberó de mi agarre.

-Lo sabía. Adiós, Scorpius.

No. No iba a permitir que se fuera. De dos zancadas eliminé el espacio entre nosotros, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé. Y me supo a gloria. Nuestros labios se movían acompasados y puedo asegurar que nuestros corazones latían al mismo tiempo.

No era mi primer beso, pero era el primero que me importaba.

Lo demás es historia, solo puedo decir que ahora ella, con nuestra hija en el vientre, también recuerda ese primer beso.

* * *

_**REVIEWS?**_


End file.
